


if i could begin to be half of what you think of me

by mushishis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? i never know what to write in these tags, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, but finally.. my first fic that isn't krtsk, tfw a drabble turns into a 2k fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushishis/pseuds/mushishis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>i could do about anything, i could even learn how to love</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i could begin to be half of what you think of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artenon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artenon/gifts).



> here’s one (well, two, i guess) of the prompt requests i've slowly been working on that my friends gave me!!!! this is for anika (TY FOR THE PROMPT I'M GAY) and my first try w tsukihinakage even though i'm.. really weak for them..  
> the prompts were "things you didn't say at all" and "things you said at the kitchen table"
> 
> WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!! also the title/summary is from [love like you by rebecca sugar!](www.youtube.com/watch?v=eiM_FlHnU3o)

Hinata bounces into their apartment with the usual exhausting energy he projects. He throws his backpack onto their couch, effectively ruining the cleanliness that lasts for about five minutes a month in such a tiny place. He immediately runs into the kitchen and starts slamming cabinets open and close in rapid succession. _Really, he should know where the food is by now._

Tsukishima’s lying on the other end of the couch in a position that’s in no way healthy for him. He has his headphones pulled over his still-wet hair from his shower, but his glasses are off – a rare sight. Hinata’s talking away – either he doesn’t realize how loud Tsukishima’s music is, or he doesn’t care. Probably the latter. He practically runs back to Tsukishima’s resting spot, a mouth full of granola and a fistful of more. “I’m home, Kei!”

Tsukishima’s heart sputters for a moment at the sight of his smile. It’s unbelievable to think he gives those to him so willingly. His heartbeat evens out when he sees Hinata stuff even more food in his mouth to free his hands. The word “chipmunk” flits through his mind. 

_Welcome home._ He wants to say it, wishes the words rolled out his mouth as easily as his small jabs do. He settles with, “Don’t choke. For my sake and yours.” He turns off his music as Hinata pouts and swallows his food.

“So rude!” He yells before pouncing on Tsukishima and promptly knocking all the air out of his lungs. Proud with successfully grappling his legs on either side of him, he laughs as Tsukishima groans and roughly pokes at his stomach. “Move, you’re killing me.”

Hinata beams. He loves evoking any kind of emotion out of his boyfriend, even if that emotion is something like “annoyed”. Tsukishima’s really rubbed off on him. Swooping down, he offers a quick kiss to make up for the bruise that’s sure to show up on Tsukishima’s side tomorrow. Hinata smells – _strawberries, like always! –_ and Tsukishima smells – _mango. He must’ve ran out of his own if he’s using Kageyama’s soap –_ when their lips meet.

Tsukishima has to pull away; if he didn’t, Hinata would never stop. He notices the way Hinata keeps his eyes shut a second longer than necessary and smirks at the dopey grin Hinata gives him afterwards. “Now get off me,” he grumbles and pats Hinata’s thigh until he rolls off and runs back to the kitchen. For more food, he’s sure. Tsukishima sits up and rubs his side as an afterthought. He can’t help but think how Hinata lives up to his name. The sun always means well until it burns. _Or stabs you with their bony legs._

His mind wanders as Hinata hums in the other room. He thinks about his homework, how the bathroom desperately needs to be cleaned, that it’s Kageyama’s turn but he’ll probably get out of it because he’s such a pushover for the two of them. He thinks about how they both kiss him and adore him often and how it still manages to take his breath away each time he hears the words “I love you.”

He thinks of how Kageyama and Hinata love so easily, how they wouldn’t burn him if he could just learn to do the same.

Kageyama opens the door and interrupts his broody thoughts. His classes must have run late. He drops his own backpack next to their mess of shoes by the doorway. He has a slower pace than Hinata, with an actual purpose – or so he claims. He leans over the couch by Tsukishima and places a quick peck on his lips. Tsukishima leans up a bit to return a proper kiss. A soft smile takes a tired frown’s place after Kageyama pulls away. Tsukishima’s officially positive that his heart lives in his stomach. Those smiles are so rare, so genuine. What did he do to deserve that?

_I’m going to explode if you keep looking at me like that._

“I’m home,” Kageyama says after a beat. He straightens up and scratches his neck and the moment is gone.

_Welcome home._

“I can tell.”

Kageyama opens his mouth, but a blur of orange and black swiftly tackles him and it takes all he has to not topple over.

“Welcome home, Tobio!” Hinata shouts. His arms are securely pulled around Kageyama’s waist and he doesn’t seem to notice (or care) about the sunflower seeds on his face. He smiles and goes on tiptoes for a kiss, only to have Kageyama put a hand over his face.

“You have food in _and_ on your mouth, I’m not gonna kiss you!”

“That’s not fair! Kei kissed me!”

_Kei. Tobio. Shouyou._  It rolls off Hinata’s tongue so easily, and Tsukishima’s eternally jealous of that.

Kageyama huffs. “Well, Kei is Kei. He likes kissing you, anyways.”

Tsukishima stammers out a weak response and stands up almost immediately. He’d all but given up his cold demeanor years ago – a cheap defense tactic from his high school years – but he still didn’t enjoy being so embarrassed by the two of them.

Neither of them seem to have noticed, anyways. Kageyama’s busy pushing Hinata’s face away from his own with both hands. Tsukishima has less classes, not to mention no volleyball practice, and he’s absolutely exhausted. Unlike the two of them.

“How are both of you never tired…?”

They turn their heads in unison and stare at Tsukishima, utterly confused.

Hinata starts an unintelligible sentence and Tsukishima shakes his head. “Never mind. I’m going to go make dinner.” He heads to the kitchen attached to the living room with the whoops of cheer from Hinata following him. He rubs his face for a moment, deciding what to have tonight. Honestly, what would those two eat if he wasn’t around?

As he begins grabbing ingredients, he finds himself pointedly ignoring the apron Kageyama and Hinata had bought him for Christmas. If it had eyes, it’d burn holes in the back of his neck. Plastered in large block letters across a bright, safety orange fabric were the English words, “My Boyfriend is the Hottest Volleyball Player I Know”. For the two of them being so awful at English in high school, he’s a bit impressed they picked a sentence that made sense. Not that that made the apron any better. He thinks about how excited the two of them were when he opened their “gift” and he pinches his nose.

He walks towards it, waiting on a chair, until he regains his sense and whips back around to the stove instead.

(He actually liked it. Not that he ever said it out loud.)

\--

Even with his vision fuzzy and useless beyond a foot of his eyes, he’s still able to make dinner like always. He rubs an eye and checks the clock. Only 6:30 P.M. It’s gone quiet in the apartment, and it’s put him a little on edge. A minute passes and two small hands, radiating enough heat for three extra people, snake around his chest. Tsukishima tenses before relaxing again and he doesn’t look back. Hinata places a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. It’s the highest point he can reach. Admittedly, he’s had a fairly big growth spurt, but so have Tsukishima and Kageyama. Tsukishima thinks about how he’s doomed to a life of always being the shortest compared to his boyfriends and he actually laughs out loud.

“What?”

“Nothing, really.”

He can’t see him, but Tsukishima knows Hinata is pouting. Another small snicker escapes imagining it.

He’s not afraid to laugh around them. He wonders if they know they’re the only ones who can pull actual _giggles_ out of him. Probably not, he’s too much of a child to actually tell them.

Kageyama follows suit after another minute and hugs both Tsukishima and Hinata from behind. He reaches over Hinata and kisses Tsukishima’s neck, smiling triumphantly when he sees the way his ears flare up in embarrassment. Satisfied, he rests his head on top of Hinata’s.

“Get off, I can’t get any work done with the two of you hanging on me like leeches,” Tsukishima says gently. It’s less of a taunt and more of a plea.

“So mean, Kei!” Hinata protests before the two of them let go.

Tsukishima’s chest tightens at the mention of his name.

“…Sorry.”

“It’s ‘kay!” Hinata chirps before pulling on Tsukishima’s shirt, a signal to lean down and kiss him.

“I just kissed you, like, ten minutes ago.”

Hinata pulls harder, a broad smile plastering his face and an intense focus in his eyes. Tsukishima sighs and dips down to meet Hinata in a warm kiss. When he opens his eyes, Kageyama’s pursing his lips. He rolls his eyes and softly pulls Kageyama’s wrist to tug him closer and kiss him, too.

“Can you set up?” Tsukishima asks as he turns back to the pan on the stove.

They both nod and Hinata yells, “I’ll do it faster!” to which Kageyama retorts with, “You wish!” and Tsukishima closes his eyes momentarily. They’re both such _dorks_.

\--

“Aw, curry _again?_ How come we always have Kageyama’s favorite?” Hinata asks before sticking his tongue out, focused on grabbing three cups at once without dropping them. Tsukishima doles out a serving to each of them while Hinata takes the seat next to him. Kageyama puffs his cheeks out, embarrassed.

“Because,” Tsukishima nearly groans. “Because, I’m in charge of food. And _your_ favorite food is meant for breakfast. And this is dinner. And since I’m the only one who cooks around here, I decide.” He ruffles Hinata’s hair a little too roughly and he grumbles in response. “And who knows, maybe I was in the mood for curry tonight.”

“You just like to spoil Tobio,” Hinata says, a slight smirk on his face.

“He spoils you, too, idiot!” Kageyama scoffs, making Hinata turn red.

“I spoil both of you. Now let’s eat before I lose my mind.” He secretly loves to spoil them. He’d never admit it, but he’s pretty sure it’s obvious at this point.

Hinata laughs before promptly diving into his meal. It’ll keep him quiet for at least the next ten minutes. Tsukishima feels a nudge against his foot under the table. He looks across the table to see Kageyama glance at him, eating just as fast as Hinata. Tsukishima knows the small touches they share are a gesture of thanks to him.

It’s quiet for a moment. Their small silences are never uncomfortable, though. If anything, it’s rare. Hinata prods Tsukishima’s side while he’s still busy shoveling rice into his mouth.

“Hey, Kei, can you help me with my math tonight?” His words are hard to understand with all the food, but they manage.

Tsukishima sighs and lets a small smile show. “Of course. Can’t have you getting kicked off the team because of your awful grades.” Kageyama laughs until Tsukishima adds, “And aren’t you struggling in history, Kageyama? I guess I’ll have to help you with that, too.”

Hinata’s smile could blind him. “Thanks, Kei! I love you.”

“Yeah. I love you, too,” Kageyama adds nonchalantly, nothing but genuine adoration on both of their faces.

_I…_

“I love you both. A lot,” Tsukishima finally manages to choke out, his face burning so hot he’s surprised he hasn’t caught on fire yet. Two sets of eyes land on him and refuse to look away. He bites the inside of his cheek, regretting saying that out loud.

There’s a beat of, for the first time, _painful_ silence.

Then -

Hinata nearly shrieks as he launches himself at Tsukishima. “Kei! Kei!” He yells again and again. “You said it!” He peppers Tsukishima with kisses as Kageyama can’t help but let a huge grin slide onto his face. He reaches across the table and plays with Tsukishima’s fingers until they intertwine with his own. Tsukishima smiles weakly and closes his eyes. He holds it in, this moment. All the anxiety that came with those small words suddenly seemed... infinitesimal .

Hinata laughs loudly once more and squeezes Tsukishima a bit too tight. He doesn’t mind. “I love you, too!” Hinata keeps repeating, ecstatic. He can’t help but wonder what the two of them would think if he always said everything that came to mind.

It might be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN!!!!! i was really nervous about the characterizations or really just. everything but i loved writing it and i hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> also oh my god this apron actually EXISTS and i didn't even mean to find it but i did and i just Knew i Needed to fit it in the fic somehow [(here's a link i'm crying)](http://www.zazzle.com/my_boyfriend_is_the_hottest_volleyball_player_i_kn_apron-154684486688554445)
> 
> (and be sure to check out anika's works!!! they're all amazing and very gay, just how i like 'em)


End file.
